KnB Drabble
by hanaaizen
Summary: [UPDATECHAPTER!Study With Pleasure] [Pair: Kise Ryota x Reader] / GA BISA BIKIN SUMMARY YANG BAGUS DAN MENARIK. BACA SAJALAH. DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW :) / Warn inside! / straight pair only. Taking chara request:)
1. Shogi (Akashi x OC)

**Shogi**

 **Warning** : Rated **M** , OOC

* * *

Aku dan seorang laki-laki sedang duduk berhadapan dengan berkonsentrasi memandangi papan shogi yang kali ini terletak diantara kami

"Nee, bagaimana? Apa kamu yakin akan perjanjian kita?" kata laki-laki bersurai crimson itu mengintimidasi.

Pipiku bersemu merah mengingat perjanjian yang baru saja kami buat.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sei, Sora, jaga rumah selama _Otousan_ pergi keluar kota. _Otousan_ akan kembali minggu depan. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Sei, awasi adikmu dengan baik."

"Hai, _Otousan_." jawab kami berdua bersamaan.

 _Otousan_ ku mengangguk mantap, setelahnya _Otousan_ memasuki mobil dan segera tancap gas menuju bandara.

 _Otousan_ akan pergi ke Inggris untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen perusahaan yang masih belum terurus.

Akashi Seijuuro, laki-laki yang menjadi kakakku ini benar benar sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin lebih dari itu.

Aku sangat suka caranya berbicara padaku, tatapan dan ucapannya yang kerap kali membuatku tak berkutik dan selalu tunduk dan mengikuti arahannya itu...

Terdengar...

Ah, menimbulkan perasaan menggelitik.

Tatapan dari mata heterocomenya yang benar benar mengintimidasi itu cocok sekali dengan sifatnya yang absolut, otoriter, dan haus akan kemenangan, kesuksesan, dan lain sebagainya.

Wajar saja, kami sebagai keluarga terpandang harus menyesuaikan kemampuan kami dalam segala bidang, akademik maupun non akademik.

Seinii-chan, memiliki bakat di bidang non akademik di basket dan shogi. Akademiknya? Jangan ditanya lagi, aku saja selalu berada di peringkat bawahnya yang kadang membuatku menggerutu kesal karena tak mampu mengalahkan anak pertama keluarga Akashi itu.

Aku? Aku memiliki bakat seni melukis, musik, dan menulis cerita, dan tentu saja Shogi.

Jika kakakku sangat terkenal karena masuk salah satu klub basket ternama dari SMP kami berdua, SMP Teiko, sebagai salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sesai sekaligus kapten dari tim basket tersebut.

Berbeda denganku, aku menjuarai beberapa perlombaan nasional Shogi dan aku tidak pernah mendapatkan posisi selain juara 1.  
Tetapi, itu semua berkat laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di sampingku, menatapku dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi, seakan membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Siapa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanyanya masih dengan nada dingin.

" _Etto_..." pipiku memunculkan semburat merah.

"Hn." tiba-tiba saja, tangannya mencengkram erat lenganku layaknya burung elang yang mencengkram erat mangsanya.

Dia menarikku memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga kamarku.

" _Nii-chan! Ittai!_ " rengekku.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, dia malah mengeratkan genggamannya layaknya burung Elang yang mencengkram erat buruannya.

Nii-chan mendorongku, membuatku merebahkan diri diatas kasur.

Tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Dengan cepat, dia sudah menumpu tubuhnya di atas tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hanya aku saja yang boleh kamu pikirkan, Sora. Tidak boleh yang lain. Apa harus aku membuatmu melenyapkan pikiranmu dari orang itu, hm?" katanya sambil memeberikan kecupan kecil di leherku yang membuatku bergidik geli.

" _Nii-chan_!" aku memekik karena dia mulai menggigit kecil di leherku.

" _Nii-chan_! Jika ini dilihat teman-temanku bagaimana? Nanti aku dikira anak tidak baik!" rengekku lagi sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sei.

"Hn? Aku bisa saja berhenti melakukannya, tapi-" Seijuuro menjilat leherku membuatku mendesah pelan.

"Sei!" pekikku diiringi dengan desahan lagi dikarenakan dia yang mulai menghisap kuat leherku.

"Bermain shogi denganku. Bukankah aku yang mengajarimu bermain shogi, Sora?" melihatku sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan sederhananya itu membuat seringainya semakin melebar.

"Hanya itu saja?" kataku masih terengah.

"Tidak." katanya sambil menatapku seksama.

"Setiap bidakmu yang gugur maka aku akan melakukan satu hal untukmu dan kamu harus menerima apapun yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu. Jika kamu benar-benar kalah, hmm.." sambungnya lagi sambil membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya.

"Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi kan?"

 _Sial, dia tahu benar jika aku tidak pernah memenangkan permainan Shogi jika musuhku adalah dia._

 _Cih._

"Baiklah," kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku sejenak.

Aku merapikan bajuku yang compang camping karena perbuatan Sei-niichan.

"Akan aku turuti. Tapi, jika aku menang. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Dan kau? Terimalah saja apa yang telah aku berikan padamu, Akashi Seijuuro." kataku tak kalah sengut memandangnya sambil menaikkan tali braku yang tadinya hampir lepas.

"Hm. Menarik." seringainya semakin lebar, mata _heterochrom_ nya yang berkilat penuh dengan lapar akan kemenangan dan hadiah yang akan diterimanya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Minta sarannya dong ini enaknya di jadikan drabble sama anggota GoM lain ga ya?'-') cuma kalo ratingnya bagus pasti langsung aku jadikan drabble sama anggota GoM lain dengan pairing GoM x OC.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!'-')9**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Shogi (Akashi x OC): Final

**Hwee. Terima kasih yang sudah me-review, favs, dan follow fanfic rated M pertamaku ini. Haha**

 **Ga nyangka banyak yang respond.**

 **Sebenernya mau di update kemarin pas ulang tahun author (ceritanya curhat kalo kemarin habis ulang tahun) buat hadiah dari author buat readers. Tapi aku udah kelewat sibuk. Hehe.**

 **Daaaan, good newsnya lagi, fanfic ini akan dijadikan drabble.** **Ratednya T - M.**

 **Semoga masih mau ngikutin fanfic abal ini, hwe.**

 **Sudah tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita lanjut, Shogi: Final!**

 **Selamat membaca. Maaf kalo kurang greget :(**

* * *

 **Shogi: Final**

Sudah 2 bidakku yang gugur.

Sudah dua kali pula dia mengambil tindakan.

"Aku ingin kau melepaskan kemejamu." Katanya diiringi dengan seringai.

"Nii-chan!" aku memekik mendengar perintahnya.

"Heeh. Sejak kapan kamu mulai berani mengingkari perjanjian, Sora? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan?" katanya mengintimidasi.

"Cih."

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke belakangku.

Jemarinya membelai lembut pipiku yang membuatku sedikit bergidik geli.

"Nee, bagaimana? Apa seorang juara nasional sudah menyerah?" ejeknya.

Aku menampik tangannya yang tadinya berada di pipiku.

"Urusai. Aku lagi berpikir."

 _Bohong._

Nyatanya, aku sedang berbohong. Perlakuannya saat ini membuatku sedikit risih.

"Berpikirlah sambil tidak menggunakan kemejamu, Sora." Sei menarik badanku membuatku beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

Satu persatu kancing kemejaku ditanggalkan.

"Nii-chan. Aku malu." Kataku sambil tertunduk malu. Membiarkan jemarinya bekerja.

"Hn. Bukankah kita sering melakukan ini, Sora?" hingga benih terakhir, Sei membantuku untuk melepaskan kemejaku.

Kali ini dia memandang bagian tubuh atasku yang sudah tidak mengenakan kemeja dan hanya meninggalkan bra hitam berenda, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan seringai yang kian melebar membuatku sekali lagi bergidik ngeri. Seakan aku bukan melihat kakak yang selalu aku kagumi, melainkan seseorang yang memiliki tatapan nafsu bak harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Hm. Tinggal satu tindakan lagi kan? Dua bidakmu sudah gugur kan?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan daguku, membuatku menatapnya.

"Lihat aku, Sora." Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipiku membuatku mendesah pelan.

"Sei. Cepat lakukan tindakan selanjutnya." Kataku yang kali ini yang balik memandangnya.

"Bersemangat sekali." Ucapnya sambil memasang seringai yang membuatnya terlihat dia memiliki jutaan pikiran tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku.

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya, tangannya menyapu bersih meja tempat dimana papan Shogi dan bidak-bidaknya tergeletak membuatnya kali ini berserakan di atas lantai.

Derap kaki terdengar dari luar kamarku tempat kita berdua bermain Shogi.

"Nona Sora? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" terdengar salah satu suara pelayan dari luar ruangan kami. Suara itu tidak lain adalah salah satu pelayan di mansion keluarga Akashi.

"Sora baik-baik saja. Cepat pergi. Aku yang akan menjaganya." Ucap Sei lantang.

"Hai, Tuan Seijuuro." Kali ini derap langkah kaki tersebut menjauh dari kamarku.

"Mengganggu saja." Katanya sambil kembali menatapku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke sudut ruangan.

"Lihat aku, Sora." Ujarnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di daguku, untuk mengarahkan wajahku yang semula miring ke samping berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkannya.

Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh kulit punggungku, mengusapnya lembut sambil mencari kait bra yang masih aku kenakan.

"Ahh.." aku mengeluarkan desahan, bukan hanya karena tangannya yang dingin tengah mengusap pelan punggungku, kini bibirnya menulusuri leherku.

Menghisapnya kuat bak vampire yang akan mnghisap darah korbannya.

Dan menggigit kecil. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di leherku.

 _Sepertinya, aku harus mengenakan syal saat besok ke sekolah._

Setelah mengusap punggungku, kali ini dia dengan mudah melepaskan kait braku dan menanggalaknnya. Membuatku bertelanjang dada.

Tatapannya kali ini semakin liar.

"Hm..." gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap lembut dadaku sambil mencium sekitar putingku. Tidak merubah ritmenya yang lambat dan meninggalkan sensasi yang menggairahkan.

"Hmmph.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

Aku yang masih berdiri perlahan kakiku mulai terasa lemas, mengetahui hal itu, Sei segera mengangkat tubuhku, mendudukkanku diatas meja tempat kami bermain Shogi tadi.

Tanganku masih berada di kedua pundaknya dan kepalaku tertunduk lelah.

"Heeh. Masa sudah lelah?" aku menatapnya tajam yang hanya dibalasnya dengan seringai liciknya.

"Biar aku tegaskan. Sudah pasti aku akan menang, Sora. Dan aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Jadi—" dia mencium bibirku tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Tetapi rasanya sia-sia karena tangannya yang dibalakang punggungku mendorongku kuat.

"Diam dan nikmati." Sambungnya setelah melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya.

Aku terengah. Mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan mulai sekarang, hanya kamu milikku, bukan orang lain. Jika aku katakan jangan memikirkan orang lain, jangan membantah. Aku tahu tadi kamu memikirkan aku kan?" katanya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Sei mulai meremas dadaku pelan sambil mengocoknya, membuat dadaku naik turun dan membuatku mendesah.

"Sebut namaku, Sora." Katanya yang kalimatnya seperti memerintahkan.

"Se...i.. Ahh..." dia menggigit putingku.

"Sei! Nggh.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, nii-chan. Haaah. Ah.." bibirnya masih sibuk di dada sebelah kiriku, tetapi tangannya mencari resleting rok yang aku kenakan. Setelah menemukannya, dia membukanya secara kasar dan menurunkan rok ku beserta celana dalam, aku menendang rok dan celana dalam ku agar memudahkannya untuk melepas.

Setelah puas meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di dadaku, dia melepaskan dadaku yang sudah menegang dan basah karena salivanya dari bibirnya.

"Hmm. Sudah basah." Ujarnya ditelingaku. Nafasnya yang panas dan memburu itu membuatku bergidik geli. Dia menggigit telingaku. Jemarinya sibuk menelusuri bagian bawahku hingga menemukan lubang disana dan menggosoknya pelan, membuat desahanku semakin kencang.

"Kamu sempit." Ujarnya, kali ini bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari leherku membuat nafasnya yang panas itu menggelitik kulit leherku. Mendengar ucapannya tadi membuat wajahku memerah.

"Se..i.. ahh.. a..ku... mau keluar.. nggh.." cengkraman tanganku di pundaknya semakin dalam, mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas cakaran dipundaknya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kamu keluar dulu, Sora. Disini aku yang mengendalikan kamu. Keluar sesuai dengan ucapanku. Tidak, maksudku perintahku." Suaranya yang dibumbui dengan nada yang absolut dan mengintimidasi membuatku menurut seketika.

Aku berusaha menahan ketika jarinya yang ketiga sudah memasuki lubangku.

Memasukkannya, lalu dikeluarkan lagi. Ritmenya yang lambat membuatku nyaris tidak bisa mempertahankan usahaku untuk tidak keluar sebelum diperintahkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia berhenti dan menarik tanganku, agar aku berdiri, tapi kakiku sudah terlalu lemas untuk diperintahkan untuk berdiri.

"Berlutut." Aku mengikuti perintahnya, berlutut tepat dihadapannya, membuat wajahku menatap daerah sekitar bendanya, membuat wajahku memerah.

Dia membuka celananya, menanggalkannya beserta boxer yang ia kenakan, memunculkan bendanya yang sudah menegang.

"Hisap." Satu kata yang berunsur nada absolut.

Aku hanya mengangguk, menjilat kepalanya terlebih dahulu sambil menggosok batangnya.

"nggh... aku bilang, hisap." Tangannya yang lebar mendorong kepalaku agar bendanya dapat masuk lebih jauh lagi kedalam mulutku.

Aku menggerakkan lidahku yang rasanya sangat tidak nyaman berada didalam mulutku.

Menggerakkannya, membuat lidahku bersentuhan dengan bagian bawah batangnya.

"Iya.. seperti itu, Sora. Ah..." aku menghisapnya kuat dan mengusap-usap bagiannya yang tidak dapat masuk ke mulutku. Membuat desahan dan erangannya semakin kencang.

"Sora.. Ahh.. Berhenti... jika tidak.. nggh.. aku akan keluar."

Aku tidak menggubris ucapannya, aku hanya melanjutkan aktivitas yang sebelumnya dia perintahkan.

Secara tiba-tiba Sei menarik bendanya keluar dan mengangkat tubuhku sekali lagi, membuat kakiku melingkar di pinggulnya dan lenganku di lehernya.

Setelah memposisikan bendanya dengan lubangku agar masuk dengan tepat Sei sgera menarik tubuhku agar mendekapnya lebih erat.

Sei menghentakkan tubuhnya membuat bendanya memasuki lubangku secara tiba-tiba.

Membuat dadaku naik turun.

"SEI!" pekikku.

"Sebut namaku, Sora. Sebut namaku."

"SEIJUURO!" suara desahan dan teriakanku menggema di seluruh sudut kamar.

* * *

Hentakan ketiga...

Bulir keringat mengucur dari tubuh kami.

"Ah.. Sora kamu benar benar memuaskan.. Nggh. Keluar sekarang, Sora! Keluar!" pekiknya

"SEI.. UUH.. HAA AHH..." aku mengeluarkan cairan putih. Membuat nafasku memburu dan suara desahanku yang semakin mengeras.

Sei masih sibuk mengeluar masukkan bendanya hingga bendanya menegang, dengan cepat, Sei mengeluarkannya dan menurunkanku,

"Berlutut. Cepat!" perintahnya absolut.

Aku hanya mengikuti instruksinya dan segera berlutut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sei segera memasukkan bendanya ke dalam mulutku. Membuatku terpaksa menggerakkan lidahku dari atas ke bawah.

"Sora... Ah..." setelah desahannya, bendanya juga mengeluarkan cairan kental yang memenuhi mulutku, membuatku secara langsung menelannya.

"Minum...nnngh, Sora..nggh aah..." desahannya entah kenapa semakin membuatku terangsang dan bergairah.

Setelah berhenti, dia segera menarik keluar bendanya dari mulutku dan mengusap pipiku pelan, dan membantuku berdiri.

Dia menciumku, membuatnya juga merasakan cairan yang barus saja dia keluarkan.

"Kamu luar biasa, Sora." Ucapnya seraya menggendongku dengan bridal style ke tempat tidurku, merebahkan tubuhku yang telanjang dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Setelah meletakkanku di posisi yang nyaman, dia juga merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku dan mendekapku erat.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku.

Setelah mendengarnya, aku sudah larut di alam mimpi.

 **FIN~**

* * *

 **Next?**

 **Taking request.**

 **Yang respon paling banyak, karakter itu yang bakal di pair sama OC di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **RnR?**

 **Arigatou^^**


	3. Punishment (Aomine x OC)

**KnB Drabble: Punishment (Aomine Daiki x OC (Reader))**

 **Warn:** Rated **M**

* * *

Malam itu benar-benar sunyi.

Diatas balkon, aku sedang melamun dan duduk diatas sofa panjang untuk 3 orang yang terletak disana. Balkon itu menghadap langsung dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo yang hanya menempuh perjalanan 15 menit menggunakan mobil dari rumahku dan suamiku, Aomine Daiki.

Benar, suamiku, Aomine Daiki. Pernikahan kami bisa dibilang baru saja dilaksanakan satu bulan yang lalu.

Jadi, kami bertemu di semacam ajang Cosplay di salah satu tempat perbelanjaan di kota, sebenarnya, aku tidak menginginkan berpartisipasi menjadi salah satu artis majalah dewasa, Mai-Chan. Aku menuruti permintaan sahabatnya, karena kebetulan sahabatku itu juga menjadi salah satu partisipan di ajang tersebut dan tidak memiliki pasangan. Jadilah aku berpakaian sexy ala Mai-Chan di ajang tersebut demi persahabatannya.

Nah, di ajang itulah, aku bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki.

Sebenarnya itu sudah lama sekali, karena aku yang baru saja memasuki tahun kuliah pertama dan Daiki di tahun kuliah ketiga.

Aku bersumpah serapah karena pria berkulit tan itu tidak henti-hentinya memandangi dadanya. Awalnya, tatapannya yang mirip hewan buas itu terlihat menakutkan, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu ketika aku juga memperhatikan postur tubuhnya yang.. hmm.. sexy? Terserahlah, intinya tubuhnya sangat bagus bak atlit olahraga. Dadanya yang bidang dan berotot terlihat sekali dari balik kemeja putihnya yang berantakan. Rambut biru navy yang terlihat pas dengan warna kulitnya itu semakin menambah daya tariknya sendiri.

"Heh, _Ona_. Kamu anak baru di ajang seperti ini? aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tiba-tiba saja suara baritone yang sexy itu menyapa indra pendengaranku.

"Eh?" aku memandang pria yang tingginya 190 cm lebih itu yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku.

Pria itu yang aku bicarakan tadi.

"I—iya aku baru disini. Sebenarnya ini yang pertama dan terakhir." Ujarku sambil menghirup aroma parfumnya yang maskulin.

"Terakhir?" dia mengulang salah satu kataku diiringi nada keheranan.

"Yep." Aku sedikit menganggukkan keplaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kenapa? Hm.. sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya mengikuti keinginan sahabatku saja. Mungkin setelah ajang kali ini selesai, aku tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini lagi." ujarku sambil mendengus kecil.

"Kenapa bicaranya seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak menyukainya?" pria berkulit tan itu menanyaikiku sambil menatapku intens.

"Eng.. Etto.. Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak suka jika disuruh tampil di acara seperti ini. apalagi dengan mengenakan pakaian terbuka."aku tidak berani memandangnya. Sepertinya, pria ini penggemar Mai-chan.

"Heeh. Sayang sekali. Padahal kamu terlihat lebih cantik daripada Mai-chan." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan seringai.

"Benarkah? Bukannya cantik itu dilihat dari wajah ya? Kenapa sedaritadi kamu berdiri disana sambil melihat dadaku?!" tanpa sadar aku langsung main sembur saja. Seperti yang aku bilang, pria ini melihat kearah dadaku tanpa henti sedaritadi. Mungkin ditengah kita berbicara, dia juga memandanginya. Hentai!

"Hm.. ketahuan. Begini.. Aku punya selera lain selain wajahnya yang cantik, ona. Aku suka yang berdada besar. Apa itu masalah buatmu?" katanya yang semakin maju kearahku. Dan aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Berhenti." Kataku absolut sambil mencengkram lengan atasnya. Membuatnya dia berhenti seketika. Aku menatap matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya, biru laut.

"Apa maumu?" tukasku yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai yang sekarang malah membuatku semakin jengkel.

"Mauku? Aku mau kamu, ona." Katanya sambil menyelipkan rambutku di telingaku.

"Ha? Aku? Kita baru saja bertemu dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Namamu saja tidak tahu." Pekikku lagi.

"Aomine Daiki. Ona. Ingat itu. Dan kelak nama itu akan menjadi teriakan paling nikmat yang akan keluar dari bibir manismu." Dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, tangannya menangkup pipiku dan mencuri ciuman di bibir. Aomine menggigit dan menghisap bibir bawahku sampai terasa ngilu dan aku berpikir bahwa nanti bibirku itu akan terlihat bengkak setelahnya.

Aku meronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi pria berkulit tan itu kali ini telah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku, dan mengeratkannya.

Selang beberapa detik, Aomine berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggulku.

"Tsk, seperti yang aku bayangkan. Manis." Katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Pergilah ke Maji Burger setelah acara ini selesai. Aku yang mentraktir. Jika tidak. Aku akan mencarimu. Dimanapun. Pasti aku akan menemukanmu." Aku yang mendengar ucapannya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Chotto, aku belum mendapatkan namamu, ona." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat daguku.

"[Last Name] [First Name]." Aku menjawabnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hn. [First Name] aku akan menunggumu di Maji Burger. Jaa-ne." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Aku melihatnya ketika melirik dadaku.

Tunggu.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan menyakitiku.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya.

Singkat cerita hubungan kami semakin berkembang hingga dia melamarku setelah satu tahun menjadi seorang polisi.

Seperti itulah.

"Tadaima." Ada suara kecil dan nafas hangat yang menyapa leherku. Membuatku bergidik geli dibuatnya.

"HWA!" aku memekik karena tiba tiba saja, Daiki sudah ada di belakangku.

"Sshhh! Tadi aku sudah meneriakkan "tadaima" dari lantai bawah. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku kira kamu sudah tidur di kamar. Saat aku ke kamar, aku tidak menemui siapapun disana. Jadi, aku naik ke lantai atas dan menemukan pintu ke luar balkon sedang terbuka, jadi aku kemari." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Gomen ne." Ucapku sambil berbalik badan dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kamu melewatkan bagian yang penting, sayang." Katanya intens.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku, tidak sampai bersentuhan. Aku menghembuskan nafas kecil yang hangat di bibirnya, membuat bibirnya berusaha menggapai bibirku, tapi aku segera menempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Heeh. Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menggodaku seperti itu, [Name]?" katanya tiba-tiba sambil melompat ke sebelahku dan menghempaskan tubuhku membuatku merebahkan diri di sofa dan Daiki di atasku.

"Daiki!" pekikku kaget karena tindakannya itu.

"Sedang memikirkan siapa tadi?" tanyanya sambil menelusuri leherku.

"Etto... Anu..." aku tergagap.

"Hn? Apakah aku ada di dalamnya, sayang?" katanya intens sambil menggigit kecil leherku.

"AH! Iya. Daiki! Ahh... Tentu itu tentang kamu, sayang." Aku berusaha mengatakannya dengan benar di sela desahanku.

"kenapa jawabnya lama sekali?" kali ini tangannya meremas-remas pantatku yang masih tertutupi celana pendek diatas lutut.

"Etto.. Aku nggak tau harus jawab apa." Mendengar jawabanku, pria bersurai navy blue itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap manik abu-abuku.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu, sayang. Anggap saja ini sebuah hukuman dariku karena tidak langsung menjawab dengan jujur." Daiki masih memandangku dengan tatapannya yang liar itu.

"Bermain?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Sayang. Kita akan bermain peran. Kamu akan mengenakan pakaian Mai-chan mu dan aku akan menjadi polisinya. Karena kamu adalah gadis yang nakal, [Name]. Dan aku harus menghukummu." Katanya sambil menampar pantatku. Membuatku memekik kaget.

"Cepat berganti pakaian. Sebelum kesabaranku mulai habis. Dan disaat itu terjadi, aku akan memastikanmu tidak bisa berjalan lurus besok, sayang." Mendengar kalimatnya yang mengintimidasi itu membuat lidahku kelu dan segera beranjak dari sofa di balkon tadi dan segera mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian ala Mai-chan yang aku kenakan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Daiki.

Disaat itulah, aku merasa takut dan bersemangat disaat yang sama.

 **TBC-**

* * *

 **RnR?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!^^**

 **A/N: Karena Aomine mendapatkan 3 suara, jadi Author bikin Aomine dulu ya.**

 **Hasil sementara yang request chara:**

 **\- Kuroko: 2 Suara.**

 **\- Kagami, Hanamiya, Midorima: 1 Suara.**


	4. AN

Hai hai Minna-san!

Hana balik nih hwehe. tapi bukan buat update chapter baru

Hana disini mau minta maaf karena ga bilang lupa bilang ke kalian kalo fanfic di chapter sebelumnya(One Night With Vampires) itu adalah fanfic remake dari fandom Hiddlestoner dan Cumberbabes/? yang authornya itu memang teman Hana di twitter karena kita emang teman sefandom (Marvel). Hana sudah meminta izin untuk remake fanficnya dia via twitter beberapa pekan lalu (jauh hari sebelum Hana mulai memposting fanfic itu) yang langsung di'iya'kan.

tapi karena kebodohan Hana sendiri yang lupa ngasih tau kalo ini fanfic remake yaaah jadi dikatain plagiat deh.

tapi, terima kasih banyak sama Kaminari Yuka (Guest) yang mereview fanfic ini dan ngingetin buat ngoreksi ulang.

JADI, CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA AKAN HANA HAPUS.

SEBAGAI GANTINYA, HANA AKAN NGEPOST DENGAN CHARA KISE RYOTA PURE PUNYA HANA. MAKSUDNYA FANFICNYA ITU PURE PUNYA HANA. KISE BUKAN PUNYA HANA.

Terima kasih banyak. dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan untuk mengkonfirmasi.

.

.

.

.

Yours, Hana-


	5. Study With Pleasure (Kise RyotaxReader)

A/N: Ini gantinya One Night With Vampires nya yaa barusan selesai bikin. fufufu. bacanya ntar aja habis buka puasa.

Disclaimer: pure by HanaJaegerjaquez. bukan remake.

* * *

 **KnB Drabble: Study With Pleasure [Kise Ryota x Reader]**

* * *

Hari ini, sepekan sebelum tim basketku, tim basket SMA Kaijo akan mengikuti ujian tengah semester dan kira-kira dua pekan sebelum tim kami juga mengikuti babak selanjutnya di Interhigh.

Tetapi, terjadi suatu kendala yang awalnya membuatku uring-uringan dalam hati. Itu semua karena perintah Kasamatsu-senpai untuk tetap mengutamakan ujian kami, alias nilai akademis kami daripada basket.

"Aku, beserta perwakilan seluruh anggota ekstra dan kepala sekolah SMA Kaijo memutuskan untuk meliburkan semua kegiatan ekstra selama tiga hari, mengingat akan ada ujian tengah semester mendatang. Karena kepala sekolah yang mengetahui perihal menu latihan tim kita yang semakin bertambah karena kita memasuki babak selanjutnya di Interhigh, kepala sekolah memintaku untuk mengistirahatkan tim selama satu minggu yang dimulai besok." Jelas Kasamatsu-senpai panjang lebar yang kali ini dirinya sudah dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota tim basket Kaijo.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selama satu minggu-ssu?" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tentu saja belajar, Aho!" balas Kasamatsu senpai sambil melempar bola basket tepat mengenai kepalaku yang tadinya berada di tangannya.

"Senpai, hidoiii-ssu~~" ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Jadi, jangan sampai kalian mengalami remidi yang membuat kalian tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen. Ini dikhususkan untuk kalian pemain starter!"katanya sambil menekan beberapa kata.

"HAI, CAPTAIN!" balas seluruh anggota tim starter serempak, termasuk aku walaupun ogah-ogahan.

Setelah semua bubar, tiba-tiba Kasamatsu-senpai memanggilku, "Oi, Kise."

"Ada apa, senpai?" kataku sambil mentapanya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku dengar dari beberapa temanmu yang menjadi anggota tim renang SMA Kaijo, nilaimu dalam ujian sering sekali nyaris dibawah standart. Apa benar?" tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Etto—Ano—Senpai—Aku akan belajar lagi-ssu." Balasku yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kau tau bukan kalau misalkan aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya kepadamu kalau masalah begini?" katanya lagi masih dengan nada mengancam.

"Jika kau sampai remidi, itu akan membuatmu mendapatkan lampu merah untuk mengikuti babak selanjutnya." Sambungnya.

"E—eh! S—senpai tidak serius kan?" kali ini mata Kise terbelalak mendengar ucapan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah. Pikirkan saja bagaimana rencanamu untuk melewati ujian ini dengan nilai diatas rata-rata." Katanya sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gym.

"Senpai, hidoi-ssu." Bisikku pelan.

* * *

Sudah memasuki hari kedua setelah pemberitahuan Kasamatsu-senpai yang meliburkan seluruh anggota tim basket.

Dan ini juga sudah memasuki hari kedua dimana aku, Kise Ryota yang anti banget masuk ke perpustakaan, sekarang tengah mencari cara sambil belajar di perpustakaan.

"Haaah~ membosankan-ssu!- apalagi belajar sendirian." Kataku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Eh, Kise-kun tumben sekali melihatmu di perpustakaan." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sebelah Kise.

Itu adalah kamu, teman sekelas Kise yang memang sudah kelewat terkenal. Menjadi salah satu anggota OSIS di SMA Kaijo dan menjadi penulis muda ternama.

"Eh, etto—aku lagi belajar buat ujian-ssu." Balasku sambil membolak-balik halaman dengan bosan.

"Oh, ujian tengah semester itu ya? Bukannya masih satu minggu lagi?" tanyamu sambil membuka notebook berwarna hitam.

"Aku susah kalau disuruh belajar-ssu. Belajar itu tidak menyenangkan." Setelah mengucapkannya, aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas buku ku yang terbuka diatas meja perpustakaan.

Sorot mataku tertuju pada sosokmu yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu menggunakan notebook mu. Nyaris seperti tidak menghiraukan perkataanku barusan.

Cantik. Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa kamu cantik?

"Kise-kun, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyamu yang masih belum memalingkan pandangan dari layar notebookmu.

"Eh? Ti—tidak kok." Aku segera kembali duduk ke posisi yang benar sambil menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi.

Tapi kali ini, sorot mataku memandang dadamu.

Apa memang selalu terlihat menggiurkan? Memang sudah sering aku melihat dada perempuan. Tapi... kenapa aku sekarang di penuhi hasrat untuk menyentuh dadamu-ssu?

Aku sempat memandangmu yang tengah menyeringai kecil.

Hm. Apa kamu menyeringai karena dia mengetahui kalau akau sedaritadi memperhatikanmu?

Ah. Benar saja. Sedaritadi kamu melirikku dalam diam.

Aku punya ide. Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh aku bisa memanfaatkanmu. Tidak hanya satu keuntungan. Aku akan membuatnya dua kali keuntungan.

"Nmaa, [Name]-cchi. Aku mau minta tolong boleh?" jantungku berdebar kencang tak karuan.

"Apa itu, Kise-kun?" tanyamu yang masih memandangi layar notebook. Jujur. Aku sedikit muak jika kamu tidak memandangku saat aku berbicara.

"Maukah kamu menjadi pembinaku pada saat belajar hingga waktu ujian tiba?" kataku sambil menyentuh dagumu dan mengarahkannya agar memandangku.

Aku melihat bibirmu yang begitu menggoda saat kamu menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"bukankah Kise-kun tadi bilang, belajar itu tidak menyenangkan? Dan tolong, singkirkan tanganmu, ini perpustakaan. Bukan taman kencan, Kise-kun." Katamu bernada sarkatis.

"Hm.. Tapi aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Ide yang membuat belajar semakin menyenangkan, [Name]-cchi. Dan, tentu saja ini bukan taman kencan. Ini perpustakaan. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. kau harus memandang lawan bicaramu saat dia berbicara padamu. Dan, berhenti menggodaku dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu itu." Dengan itu, dengan cepat aku mencuri ciuman kecil di bibirmu yang tidak sempat mau tolak.

Wajahmu memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kise-kun! Berani-beraninya!" serumu sambil memukul lenganku.

"Ssst.. jangan berisik, [Name]cchi. Ini perpustakaan." Kataku sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganmu, mendekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku, menciummu sekali lagi, aku menggigit bibir bawahmu yang tadi kamu gunakan untuk menggodaku. Menghisapnya hingga membuat bibirmu ngilu.

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu sambil menarik bibir bawahmu, "Jangan berisik ya. Nanti ketahuan," kataku sambil menyeringai lalu menciummu lagi. kamu masih belum membalas ciumanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahmu yang membuatmu membuka mulutmu karena kesakitan, hal itu aku manfaatkan untuk memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutku, bermain didalam mulutmu, menyentuh lidahmu, hingga bertukar saliva. Aku mendorong kepalamu agar tetap terjaga, tidak menarik diri dariku.

Seminimal mungkin aku tidak menimbulkan decakan. Untung saja aku memilih duduk di paling belakang yang tertutupi oleh beberapa rak buku yang tentu saja menutupi meja penjaga perpustakaan.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku untuk mengambil oksigen, perlahan-lahan menarik bibirku yang masih bertautan saliva dengan bibirmu. Sepertinya sudah cukup.

Aku melihat sisi bibirmu yang terkena campuran saliva kami berdua.

Wajahmu kian memerah dari sebelumnya, "Kise-kun, kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan ini maksudmu-ssu?" aku menyeringai sambil mengusap pipimu.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu, [Name]cchi. Tidak. Mungkin karena aku ingin saja bercumbu denganmu. Aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu bukan?"kataku sambil menyeringai jail.

" Sialan kau, Kise-kun." Katamu sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu, masih terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi.

"Aku menginginkanmu menjadi pembinaku, [Name]cchi. Aku akan memberikanmu lebih dari ini-ssu." Kataku sambil mengusap lehermu, lalu turun ke dadamu.

"Hm? Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu? Kau yang menginginkaku, Kise-kun. Aku akan membuktikanmu bahwa jika menjadi pendampingmu sama saja menjadi mimpi burukmu." Katamu sambil menepis tanganku dari dadamu.

"aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, [Name]cchi. Jika aku berusaha, bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan menciummu-ssu jika aku mendapatkan jawaban yang benar dari setiap kuis yang kamu berikan." Kataku sambil mengusap lembut bibirmu dengan jariku.

"Baiklah." Katamu sambil menatapku sengit.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, kami tidak langsung pulang karena kami memang sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk belajar disekolah saja.

Setelah semuanya sudah keluar kelas dan menyisakan aku denganmu, aku mendekat ke tempat dudukmu sambil membawa buku materi ulangan tengah semester.

"Baca saja dulu, kalau tidak tau, tanyakan saja, aku akan menerangkannya. Satu jam untuk membaca, satu jam lagi aku akan memberikan quiz dari buku yang kamu baca." Terangnya, masih memandang layar notebooknya sambil mengetik sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku menggamit dagumu lagi, mencium bibirmu sekali lagi, memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan agar mendapatkan posisi yang pas.

Decakan terdengar di ruangan,

"Mh.." desahmu saat aku menjilat bibir bawahmu yang mengirimkan sensai menggelitik.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku lalu membuka buku materiku seakan tak terjadi apapun barusan.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu, aku menanyakan beberapa hal tentang materi SMP yang di masukkan kembali di buku materi.

"Satu jam mu sudah habis, Kise-kun." Katanya yang kali ini menatapku.

"Hn." Balasku singkat sambil menutup buku materi.

"Biologi, lima soal saja."

Katamu sambil membuka buku materiku.

"Tingkatan takson mahluk hidup?" katamu yang kali ini hanya mengintipku dari balik buku.

"Err—Kingdom, Filum, Kelas, Ordo, Family, Genus, terus Spesies?" kataku sambil menghitung menggunakan jemariku.

Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut darimu. Hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lalu membuka kehalaman selanjutnya.

"Kau lupa sesuatu-ssu." Tegorku.

"apa? Itukan perkataanmu saja. Aku tidak mengiyakan persyaratan itu." Katamu cuek sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Aku geram sekali. Tetapi, aku mencoba untuk tetap diam.

"Peran protozoa dalam kehidupan manusia? Satu saja." Katanya sambil membalik-balik ke halaman sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sial. Apa ya? Tadi aku membuka halaman itu.

Aku merasakan bahwa tatapanmu menuju ke arahku yang sedang memasang raut muka kebingungan. Merasakan bahwa kamu menyeringai dibalik buku itu.

"Cangkangnya merupakan petunjuk dalam pencarian sumber daya alam." Aku menjawabnya dengan cepat yang dibalas dengan matau yang terbelalak.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau jika aku bersungguh-sungguh." Kataku yang kali ini menyeringai lebar.

"Apa maksud dari 'Kesimpulan' dalam karya ilmiah?"

"Intisari atau hasil bercobaan dan pembahasan yang mendukung hasil hipotesis yang dibuat sebelum menarik kesimpulan." Seringaiku kian lebar.

"Ilmuan yang pertama kali menemukan bakteri?" katanya tak kalah cepat.

"Anthony Van Leeuwenhoek. Ini mudah diingat. Liwanhuwek" aku tertawa kecil karena leluconku sendiri, sementara kamu sudah melirikku dengan gelisah karena satu soal lagi akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhir.

"Apa fungsi dari penis?" katamu sambil menutup buku materi dengan wajah datar tetapi rona wajahmu itu tak bisa ditutupi.

"[Name]-cchi, mau ku tunjukkan langsung dengan praktek-ssu?" kataku sambil menyeringai.

Menggamit pergelangan tanganmu lalu menariknya, membuatmu jatuh di atas pangkuanku.

"Aku sudah bersabar, hingga pertanyaan terakhirmu. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya." Kataku sambil mengusap-usap pahamu yang mulus.

"Kise-kun..." ucapmu sambil menyandarkan diri ke dadaku yang bidang.

Perlahan-lahan aku menjelajahi pahamu, membawa tanganku menuju selangkanganmu, merasakan celana dalammu yang sudah basah.

"Sudah basah rupanya," kataku sambil mencium kecil leher belakangmu, membuatmu bergerak gerak tak nyaman di atasku.

Aku mengusap-usap selangkanganmu yang masih terdapat celana dalammu dengan jari telunjukku. Menusuk-nusuknya. Membuatmu mengerang.

Sedangkan tanganku yang satunya sibuk meremas-remas payudaramu.

"Kise-kun...Mhhmm..." tanganmu merambat ke rambutku, menariknya pelan.

"berdirilah sebentar, [Name]cchi." Kamu mengikuti perintahku dan langsung berdiri, rona merah diwajahmu membuatku semakin tak bisa menahan hasratku lagi.

"Sekarang duduk menghadapku." Kamu mengikuti perintahku, membuka kakimu lebar dan duduk dengan posisi kaki terbuka di atas pahaku.

"Gadis pintar." Tanpa peringatan, au langsung mencium ganas bibirmu. Aku elumatnya sangat lembut tapi juga cepat. Suara decakan terdengar di ruang kelas kami. Kamu mulai terengah-engah, disaat mulutmu terbuka lebar untuk menhirup udara sebanyak banyaknya, aku dengan cepat memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutmu. Menjilat langit-langit mulutmu, menyapu gigimu dan kemudian menjilat lidahmu yang membuatmu mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Menciumku lagi dan lagi. menjilat setiap bibirku, seakan takut ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Saliva kami kembali bertautan, membuatmu menelannya.

Begitu puas bermain dengan bibirmu, aku mencium leher jenjangmu, menjilatnya, menggigitnya kecil-kecil yang meninggalkan bercak merahmuda di sana.

Aku meremas-remas dadamu. Meremasnya dengan kuat. Dadamu masih tertutupi oleh seragam sekolah dan bra, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membukanya, dan hanya memasukkan tanganku melalu bajumu dan melepaskan bramu, setelah lepas dari bra, aku meremas payudaramu kuat dan mantap. Aku memilin tonjolan di dadamu, membuatmu mendesah semakin kencang.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku diantara belahan dadamu sambil menghembuskan nafas hangat yang menembus melewati kemeja sekolah yang tipis. Membuat payudaramu terlihat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan membuka beberapa kancing yang dapat mengeluarkan payudaranya. Aku menjilat-jilati puting sebelah kirimu sambil bermain dengan puting sebelah kanan yang membuatmu semakin mendesah tak karuan dan mengadahkan kepalamu, menunjukkan leher jenjangmu. Aku terus-menerus melakukan hal itu. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap bak bayi kehausan ASI.

"Berdiri, berbalik, lalu membungkuklah. Tidak ada pertanyaan. Mari kita selesaikan. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan nerakhir [Name]cchi." Perintahku mengintimidasi.

Membungkuk, mengekspos pantatmu dari balik rok sekolah yang pendek. Membuat tanganku mengusap-usap lalu menampar pantatmu. Membuatmu memekik kecil.

"Hmm.." gumamku sambil menurunkan celana dalammu secara perlahan.

Aku tidak melepaskan celana dalammu, tanganku membelai kemaluanmu lembut. Membuatmu bergidik geli. Kemudian aku memasukkan jariku ke dalam. Membuatmu menggelinjang hebat. Aku berusaha mencari tonjolan kecilmu dengan cara mengaduk-adukkan jariku di dalam kemaluanmu. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukannya..

"Ahhh..." desahmu.

Aku terus menggoyang-goyangkan jariku didalam. Membuatmu mendesah semakin kencang tak tertahankan.

"Kise.. aku.. sudah tidak kuat... Ahh... Ngghhhh.." katamu sambil memundur-mundurkan pantatmu. Membuatmu mendekatkan kemaluanmu ke jemariku.

"Aku juga. Sabar sebentar-ssu." Aku membuka sabuk lalu resleting celanaku dan mengeluarkan kejantananku yang sudah berdiri menegang.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kamu perbuat, [Name]cchi. Sekarang, berbaliklah, lalu hisap." Aku duduk kembali dan melihatmu berlutut dihadapanku, mengambil kejantananku dan memasukkan kepalanya di dalam mulutmu. Membuatku mengerang.

"Aku bilang hisap. Semuanya. Jangan menggodaku." Dengan itu, kamu menaik turunakan kepalamu, membuat kejantananku keluar-masuk di mulutmu, membuat tanganku memajukan kepalamu agar bisa memasukkan kejantananku lebih dalam lagi.

Kejantananku semakin membesar dan akhirnya..

Aku mengeluarkan cairan itu di dalam mulutmu.

"Telan... Ngghh..." perintahku lagi yang langsung dituruti olehmu. Setelahnya, aku membalikkan badanmu lagi, dan menyuruhmu untuk membungkuk, tanganmu mencengkram erat kursi untuk berpegangan.

Aku berdiri memegang pinggulmu,

"Bersiaplah, [Name]cchi. Sebentar lagi, quiz itu akan berakhir. Dan ini adalah jawaban terkahir. Fungsi penis adalah..." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku, aku segera bergerak maju dan memasukkan kejantananku dilubangmu yang sempit.

Kemaluanmu yang sempit meremas kejantananku, membuatku mengerang.

"Fungsinya..? Ahh.. Nggh..." tanyamu, masih menuntut jawaban.

"Memasukkan sperma ke dalam vagina." Aku mengeluarkan kejantananku, tapi masih meninggalkan kepalanya di dalam kemaluanmu.

Lalu memasukkannya lagi, aku mendesak paksa kejantananku ke dalam lubangmu dengan satu hentakan keras. Membuatmu memekik.

Aku memaju-mundurkan kejantananku dengan cepat, membuatmu menggelinjang dan aku menahan pinggulmu agar tetap disana.

"Mmmpphhh... Ahh... Ah.." desahmu.

"Sebut namaku, [Name]cchi." Ucapku sambil terengah-engah masih terus memaju mundurkan kejantananku.

"Kise... Ryota.." ucapmu ternengah. Dan akhirnya, kami berdua sudah mencapai klimaks kami.

"Ah.. Ah..." desah kami berdua menggema di ruang kelas.

Aku mengeluarkan kejantananku sebelum aku mengeluarkan cairanku di dalamnya.

Aku segera menarik kembali tanganmu dan membuatmu jatuh kembali di pelukanku.

Kemudian aku berbisik di telingamu yang tengah kelelahan, "sudah aku bilang, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Dan belajar bersamamu, itu akan menyenangkan."

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hwa~ akhirnya selesai juga bikin. semoga ini sudah cukup hot /usap keringat.**

 **Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.**

 **Ditunggu requestnya!^^**

 **Next? Midorima Shintaro!^^~**

 ** _Mind to RnR?'-')/_**


End file.
